OVERVIEW: The etiology of the majority of human birth defects and cancer in children is uncertain. Although there are some known and many suspected explanations, recent laboratory and epidemiologic data have suggested that male-mediated effects may be more important than previously suspected. This development has raised new questions about underlying mechanisms and the relative contributions of paternal genetic and environmental factors to adverse reproductive outcome. The purpose of this conference is to examine the evidence for male-mediated teratogenesis and carcinogenesis from the perspectives of both laboratory researchers and epidemiologists. It is the objective of the organizers that by bringing together a diverse group of international scientists, from basic science to epidemiology, the conference will yield a synthesis of the current knowledge and suggest new avenues for future research in male-mediated developmental toxicity. FORMAT: The presentations will include a summary of the current scientific data, limitations, and interpretation of results for the specific topic. Breakout groups will meet regularly during the conference to identify and prioritize a specific research agenda. There will also be time for open discussion at selected points in the conference. Each open discussion session will be lead by a chairperson. The breakout groups will report their findings to the conference at designated sessions. The last day will include a final summary by a panel of the discussion chairpersons. Two poster sessions will also be conducted. The conference proceedings, papers, and recommendations will be summarized and published shortly after the conference to facilitate dissemination of results.